


Gas Station Bathroom

by goandgetthegun



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Comfort Sex, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goandgetthegun/pseuds/goandgetthegun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth helps Richie out in a gas station bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gas Station Bathroom

"What?"

The worried thoughts racing through his head suddenly stop at the sound of his brother’s voice. They’ve been coming more and more frequently lately and even though he repeats to himself _‘he’s fine, we’re fine, everything is going to be okay, we just have to get to El Rey,'_ it's getting harder and harder to believe it.

"I said, ‘ _I need to piss,_ ’” Richie leans into Seth’s space, putting emphasis on each syllable as he repeats the words.

"That’s just great Richard, thanks for sharing," Seth glances beside him quickly and back to the road. Richie is staring at him over the rim of his glasses. A few months ago, weeks even, a look like that would have meant something completely different. But ever since that bank job, that fucking bank job, when Richie looks at him now there’s something else there. He’s never been afraid of Richie, but what Richie has proved capable of recently has him spooked. _No_ , he pushes the thoughts out, _he’s going to be fine._

"Pull off at the next gas station," He hears Richie say as he sits back up straight.

"I’ll just pull over," He says.

Seth never knows when it’s going to happen, one moment Richie is _Richie_ but without notice some switch flips inside him and he’s someone else, someone Seth doesn’t know. Even his eyes are different. 

"I’m not going to piss outside," Richie tells him.

"You lived in the middle of the goddamn woods for years, and you can’t piss outside?" Seth glances over again and Richie is still looking at him.

Seth learned quickly that touch grounds his brother, brings his Richie back somehow. So he touches him, keeps his hands on him in some way, when he can, or when he feels like Richie needs it. 

Now is one of those times.

He watches Richie disappear around the side of the building as he fills the Cougar’s tank in the Texas heat. The pump clicks as it shuts of and he puts the nozzle back. He’s waiting outside when the door swings open.

Seth puts a hand on Richie’s chest as he steps out of the bathroom and walks him back until they’re both inside. He locks the door behind them and grabs Richie by the shoulders, turning him and pushing him back against the door.

He fumbles with Richie’s belt and feels Richie smile beneath his lips as he kisses him, moving over his mouth and jaw. 

"Need some help with that?" Richie asks and there’s a hint of laughter behind the words.

"Shut the fuck up, Richie" Seth says against Richie’s skin as he pulls his belt apart and pushes his hand into the waistband of Richie’s slacks.

The smart-ass look on Richie’s face disappears as Seth gets his hand around him. It feels like these are the only times Richie doesn’t have anything to say, the only times he can _stop thinking_. Richie’s head falls back against the door and he lets out little choked out noises as Seth jerks him off quick. Seth mouths, sloppy and wet, at Richie’s jaw and neck, careful not to leave marks.

"It’s going to be okay," Seth says as he pulls back and rests his forehead against the side of Richie’s face, "I’ve got you."

It’s over fast, Richie falls forward against Seth’s shoulder as he comes. Seth rubs circles against Richie’s back with his free hand until he stills. He pulls his hand back and walks to the sink to grab a paper towel from the dispenser. 

"You good?" He asks, looking at his brother as he wipes his hand clean.

"Yeah," Richie says quietly. He pushes his glasses back up on his nose and tucks himself in. 

Seth unlocks the door and they both walk back into the sun. He doesn’t know how long he’ll have until Richie is gone again.


End file.
